Flashback
by HowCanYouSayThatToMe
Summary: Percy and Nico was sent on a quest to find a mystical being in the land of beyond. They pass by Camp Jupiter to which Jason decided to tag along, but will they succeed? Or will they be captured as well? More importantly will they find the missing demigods in time? Is there another war up coming?
1. Why me?

**Le awesome me, Jared: My first fanfic.. so proud, I don't care if it is not good enough, and I apologize if there are some mistakes.**

**My annoying sister, Diana: Seriously? Annoying, maybe you are one to talk-**

**Jared: No talky to the Amazing and Awesome Author like that!**

**Diana: *rolls eyes* Just get on with it..**

**Jared: Ok, first I want to say that this story begins after the Gigantomachy, now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

No... I refused to think of that-

* * *

**Diana: Hold up!**

**Jared: What now, Di? Can't you see I'm writing my amazing story?**

**Diana: You forgot something.**

**Jared: Wha?**

**Diana: The disclaimer, you idiot.. seriously, I don't even know how you could write a story with that brain of yours... *sighs***

**Jared: *glares* Yeah, yeah, mock me, but you are just jea-**

***Diana threw the disclaimer at him.. a big hard solid disclaimer... which is a rock***

**{[(Disclaimer)]} I don't own anything except the plots**

**Jared: *rubs head* You know you don't have to throw it at me!**

**Diana: C'mon write the freaking story already, before the readers are getting impatient.. wait, I doubt they would even read this, but if they do, who agrees with me that he, my idiotic brother, is an idiot?**

**Jared: I'm just going to ignore that!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

No... I refused to think of that- no, I won't talk about this.. I close my eyes dreading tears would fall down. I breathe deeply and run away from the sight.

You are probably wondering what has happened, well, why don't we start from the beginning? Well, here it goes

_Flashback_

I was sleeping, when someone shook me awake.

"Who?" I shot up. I gaze the person who shake me. "What? Nico, why are you" look at my watch "waking me up in 4 in the morning?" I was practically annoyed, maybe because I was woken up, trust me when I say that I'm no morning person, I'm really not.

Nico rolled his eyes, "C'mon get up Perce, there's a meeting about going to begin in 5 minutes"

"Ugh, why can't it just wait?" I groaned.

"Get up before Chiron has my arse"

"Fine, go on without me, I'll be there in the Big House"

"Sure" he left.

I got up and put on my camp half blood tee and some jeans, splash some water in my face and went down to the big blue barn- er, house.

I went inside, "I'm here"

Chiron shot a look at me, "Why are you late, Percy?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Nico called me 10 minutes before I arrive" I take my seat, "What's this about?"

"Chiron said that the gods want us to go scouting around San Francisco" Nico stated.

"Ugh, Chiron, why us?" I begged.

Chiron shrugged, "I'm sorry, Percy, I know you two need your break, but it's the gods' orders, you have to follow"

"Why do we have to?"

"Zeus said that there might be traces of where the last immortal might be there, I don't know why, but he said it's urgent" Chiron look between Nico and I, "He also says that when you get there talk to Lupa about the last encounter they have with the monsters around there, and then take Jason, with you to Alaska and search there if there were signs of the monsters using it as a base, got all that?" we nodded, "So, now, who'll lead the quest?"

"I will" Nico raised, "I think that it might be connected through the whereabouts of the demigods' being missing, and I think I might find Hazel there"

"Do you agree on that Percy?" Chiron asked me.

"Sure, it's fine with me"

"Okay, now that's settled, Percy go pack for your bags, you'll be leaving at sun rise, Nico, go consult Rachel, the oracle" Nico nodded and run off.

"Chiron, how long am I going to be away?" I asked.

"I think you are going to be away for 3 weeks time or more" Chiron stomped off.

I look down, "How am I going to tell Annabeth?"

* * *

**Jared: What do you think? The next chapter is still in flashbacks. Well, maybe I'll be posting a new chapter tomorrow or the next day, so be sure to check on that.**

**Diana: *rolls eyes* Please Chaos, make him stop, he is really annoying me! I can't believe Nath gave you that much sugar! Stop that!**

**Diana smacks Jared upside the head**

**Jared: OW! That hurt!**


	2. I'm dead

**Jared: I would like to remind all of you that this is still in Percy's flashback**

**Diana: Stop boring the readers, say the disclaimer or I will throw it at you and write that story already**

**Jared: Ugh, fine..**

**{[(Disclaimer)]} I own this Per-**

**Jared: OUCH! Okay, okay, no need to be- GAH! Why is that monster here?**

**Jared hide away from the so called 'monster' and Diana took over**

**Diana: Since scaredy pants won't come out, I guess I'll have to write the story then.. oh wait, I forgot, the monster Jared was afraid of is our cousin, Nathalie, but we call her Nath, for short. Say hi, Na- ouch *winces* Apparently, Nath just kicked Jared in his shin.. that's gotta hurt**

**Nathalie: *laughs evilly* Haha, he deserves it, he ate my donut and took my phone.. serves him right!**

**Diana: You know you didn't have to kick him**

**Nath: He won't get up**

**Diana: Fine, here's the REAL disclaimer**

**{[(Disclaimer)]} I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

_**Percy's POV (still flashback)**_

I walked by cabin 6 and noticed that Annabeth was still sleeping, I smiled.

I bit my lip and sneaked inside, I walk to Annabeth's bunk bed.

"Pst, Wise Girl, wake up" I poked her arm. She stirred, but nothing happened, I tried to shake her. "Wow, I know you need your beauty sleep, but I didn't know you are a heavy sleeper" I whispered.

Then Annabeth got up and grab me by the collar of my shirt and smash me down to the floor, the good thing is, her half siblings are still asleep. And pulled out her knife from somewhere.

"Wise Girl it's me! Percy!" I half whispered/half yelled. Annabeth's eyes widened and loosen her grip on me, but she still push me to the floor.

"What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain, you know you aren't allowed to be here!" Annabeth said peeved.

I look into her eyes and said, "C-can we talk? Outside?" she nodded and lead me away from the cabins. We walked down the beach and sat down, by our favorite spot. This is so beautiful.. too bad, that I'm going to break the sad news to Annabeth. The sun is beginning to rise..

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, starting to get worried.

"Annabeth, don't worry, I-I just, Chiron gave me and Nico-"

"Nico and I" Annabeth corrected.

"What?" I, being the Seaweed Brain, said.

"Nothing, continue"

"Well, He gave _Nico and I _a quest and we'll be away for a month or so." I wait for a reply.

"What's the quest about?" Annabeth whispered, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"Well, we have to go through San Francisco, search for any sign that a 'immortal' was there and then, tell Lupa, what we were there for and ask if Jason Grace, would come along, after that we have to go to Alaska, to find the missing demigods." I stated

"Only you two?"

"Uh, yeah.. but Jason would come along when we get through Camp Jupiter."

"Oh.. Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked

"Don't do anything stupid or kill yourself or I'll personally go and find you and stab you multiple times. Iris message me, if you can"

I smiled, same old wise girl. "Sure, I promise I'll survive, I'll miss you" I spread my arms for a hug.

Annabeth start to smile, "I'll miss you too" she returns the hug, and I pulled her closer to me, I started to lean in, I notice she catch up and lean with me too.

Then out of nowhere, Nico popped out of that tree's shadow, "Hey, guys- am I interrupting something?"

I pulled away, a blush starts to creeped up to my face, I can feel myself burning. "Uh.. no"

"Well, we should better be going, bye Annabeth" Nico smile, wickedly._ Evil devil_ I thought, I glared at him.

"Nico, you go first, I'll meet up with you at half blood hill." he nodded and run off.

"Annabeth, I'll miss you" I hug her and place a kiss on her cheek. "Bye"

"Bye" Annabeth said, sadly and I run off, then I stop at half blood hill. Styx, I forgot to pack. Nico saw me.

"Hey, you forgot to pack, so I kinda did it for you, bro" I smiled.

"Thanks man, do we have a transportation?" I asked.

Nico grinned, "Shadow travel"

"Oh.. not again" Nico whistled for Mrs. O' Leary. I think I'll already be dead before I got there.

* * *

**Jared: I bet all of you forgot about Mrs. O' Leary? Haha, well.. I know Nico is a little OOC, but in later chapters, I'll make him, stay in character.**

**Diana: Nath!**

**Nath: What?**

**Jared: What do you think?**

**Diana and Nath: I think it's stupid.**

**Jared: C'mon, give me a bre- don't you dare log me off!**

**Nath: Too late!**


End file.
